


Perpetual

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knotted Stiles is caught in an encore of orgasms, unable to understand or fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

It wasn't the first time that Derek fucked him, and it wasn't the first time they were knotted together, but in a very peculiar way, it felt like all the first _ohmygod_ excitement—and beyond, much to his confusion.

Stiles was curled up into a tiny ball of sweat-covered human flesh. His lover's warmth embraced him fully, from muscular arms holding him tight to his cock buried deep inside him. He'd come, hard, a mere ten minutes ago, but the angle must be different, or maybe the knot was bigger or harder or what the fuck ever else to call it—the fact was, Stiles felt his own cock come to a lustful life again, shivers not stopping to run up his spine, nerves not failing to transport information of ecstasy to his mind.

The heavy moaning that had accompanied his orgasm had died down into panting whimpers, but the sensation refused to stop rushing over him until he was a squirming, writhing bundle of flesh and heat, crying his lust out loud, loud enough for Derek to cover his mouth and breathe a shushing, “Easy,” into his ear. None of it helped in the slightest.

“C-can't,” Stiles panted out between Derek's fingers, the word transforming into a long-drawn whimper when _oh Jesus, please, don't let me die while I'm knotted,_ Derek shifted his weight just the tiniest bit, and the sweet, torturing pressure against Stiles' prostate increased. He tried to move away, but he was so perfectly pinned to the spot that he couldn't escape.

His attempt caused Derek to laugh out. “You're going nowhere, puppy,” he drawled, amusement a living creature in his voice. If Stiles could catch a glimpse of his eyes, he would probably freak out; they were all wolf now, sparkling with the hunger of a predator in the very moment before catching his prey.

Derek trailed his hand down Stiles' front, the entertainment of pleasure weighing more than the risk of babbling, which, of course, started right away, interrupted by whimpers and moans, but dying when Derek's fingers reached the base of Stiles' cock, wrapped around its length, and slid up slowly, smearing cum and sweat and creating just enough pressure that Stiles, if he could move, would have bucked his hips up in want for more.

As it was, though, all he could do was to cry out, “More, please, oh sweet holy fuck!” and only a few firm strokes later, he spurted over Derek's hand, and himself, and the sheets, and he didn't notice any of it, his mind unable to process the information.

“Sweet,” Derek chuckled, rubbing his content grin into the back of Stiles head, breathing in his heavy scent of sex and exhaustion.

“You killed me,” Stiles moaned, believing it for the blink of an eye, and then, finally, he realized he'd come twice in less than fifteen minutes, and he blushed hard, unsure why exactly he felt ashamed of it.

“I'm impressed. That's new, even for me.”

“What?”

“Recovery time: zero.”

Stiles closed his eyes, deciding not to reply. The aftermath drew him in, still rocking him on soft waves. His breath and heartbeat finally slowed down, _thanks,_ but he was _still_ knotted, and the pressure on his prostate was _still_ there, and it filled him with slight horror when it occurred to him that he had booked a flight with several layovers, and the next plane was boarding already. Tears filled his eyes, partly because his body felt too sore all over for more pant-sweat-contract-crash, partly because he was vibrating with the bliss of a choir of angels giving another encore. Only that this folly of a thought, crossing his mind to escape through his mouth, caused him a laughing fit.

He came twice again, but none the less intense. Of course, Derek provided a little additional help with biting, pinching and fondling. And every time Stiles tensed around him, some of the fire shot right back as a consuming mixture of power, pleasure and pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mid-coitus. Stiles and Derek are knotted together, and Stiles cannot STOP cumming with Derek's cock pressed against his prostate. Secretly, Derek loves that Stiles loves his knot.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681625) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)




End file.
